Met You Already
by BabyAngelStar101
Summary: Tadashi was selected to be a guide for the new student. But he soon realizes that it wasn't first time he'd met…her. Yes, Tomadashi.
1. You're who?

**Drabble time! Taking a small break from writing chapters and such, I've decided to do a little Tomadashi here. Inspiration from a story I've recently just read "Complicated". It's beautiful. **

**Anyway, enjoy. (Taken place before Graduation.)**

* * *

Tadashi was just finished with his sketches of Baymax when Callaghan had chosen him to guide a new student, giving tours and such. Tadashi was happy he was selected out of, like, 100,000 students.

"This student will be coming this Friday and will be at the entrance to unpack some boxes, "Callaghan explained to Tadashi. "And if she needs any help, you know that's your signal to be a gentleman." And he winked as he chuckles to himself.

_Wait, she? _

Tadashi gives a nervous chuckle. "Wait, _she_? What's her name?" His heart started pounding.

Callaghan slapped his back. "Don't worry; I know you'll be doing great things with _her_ once she gets here. And if you want to know more about her, ask her name or questions or what. You'll have to meet her if you want to her."

"Um, yes Professor. Anything else?"

The professor began to walk towards the door. "Well…she's a bit, how do you say…anti-social? And don't let her have the first punch. Just duck." he teased.

* * *

Tadashi knew that he wasn't good with Anti-social people. They always clam up, or shut the door in front of his face. They don't seek for passion, or compassion, or even friendship. And he said the same thing to Wasabi and Fred after he spoken with Callaghan.

"I'm not good with Anti-social people!" he exclaimed as he paces back and forth. "They always clam up, or shut the door in front of my face. They don't seek for passion, or compassion, or even friendship!"

Fred pulled him over and pushes him down on a stool. "Dashy man. You're totally _waaay _over thinking this!" he said lazily he pats his shoulder.

Wasabi stands next to him. "For once, Fred's right. You're making a too big of a deal over this." he agrees.

"Thanks, 'Sabi!" He raises his hand in front of Wasabi, who was crossing his arms.

"Nope, it's bad enough you gave me a stupid, permanent nickname. I'm not gonna high-5 you man."

Fred puts his hand down and sticks out his tongue. "Hater."

Tadashi stands in between the two "Best Friends" and puts his hands up. "Okay, okay. You guys are totally right." He shrugged and rolls his eyes.

"But if it's a girl you're talking to, then you've good to have what I like to call…'Suavity'." Fred says as he licks his finger and wipes it on his eyebrow.

Wasabi was impressed with this vocabulary Fred used. "Hm, it's about time you say something about that at right timing." Wasabi replies to Fred. "And it's pretty impressive for a guy who can't spell 'practice' to say such vocabulary like that!"

Fred nods. "Yeah, I learned that from Tadashi."

Wasabi narrows a brow at Tadashi. "Since when do _you _say stuff like tha-?"

"ANYWAY," Tadashi interrupted sheepishly. "I think I should be me." He walked away, heading to his lad room.

He peered at a clock high up on the wall, as he passes by. He knew what time it was.

Time to pull Hiro out of trouble again.

* * *

"I was think'n, Dash." Hiro said as they entered the Café after a long ride home of silence between him and his angered brother. "Since we don't spend a lot of time together, I was think'n we could hang out at the arcade at Time Square on this Friday."

Tadashi actually liked that idea. It would be a good excuse to-no. It wasn't. He had to help someone transition into the College.

"As cool as that sounds, I can't." Tadashi responded sadly as he went up stairs.

Hiro frowned. Tadashi never said no to ant activities that included bonding with family. "But…you like Time Square. It's your favorite place that's a square and fun. Especially at night!" Hiro recalls what his brother's favorite was.

It's true. Time Square in San Fransokyo was a big place that blared large anime ads on tall buildings at night, and neon everywhere to make that place more colorful at night. It the full moon that hovers over the whole city was beautiful. He even took a picture of it and pin it on the wall where there was a huge collection of other photos. And it was full of games, diners, and rinks-

"SHUT UP!" Tadashi yelled as he slapped his forehead.

Hiro tilted his head. "What was that?" he asked stupidly.

Tadashi sighed deeply. "Ugh, it's just me. My mind is convincing myself to hang out with you, but…I have something important on Friday that I have to do. I wish I didn't have to go. But I do." He rubbed his eyes and went upstairs. As soon as he went upstairs, he changed into his and lay on top of his bed.

As soon as Hiro went enters the room, he reveals something Tadashi had never realized before.

"You do realize tomorrow is Friday, right?"

Tadashi automatically sat up. "What!?" he exclaimed. "I thought today was Wednesday!"

Hiro raises a brow. "No? Tomorrow is Friday, so today must be _Thursday_."

Tadashi plops back on the bed by falling backwards. He moaned on his bed. Well, by this maybe he should realize that it's not a big deal. He closes his eye lids, but he remains conscious. His body refuses to rest. And his mind was still overwhelmed. What a great way to start a good night sleep.

* * *

He hesitated to ride on his moped today.

It was _Friday_.

He stares at the red moped. He sighs deeply before turning it on. He presses on the peddle, and exits the garage and heads to his college. After a slow ride, not only by hesitation to go but also by traffic, he reaches to his college early. At a time that doesn't seem like a 'new student' would do on the first day. What, is she really going to be at the SFIT at 6:30am, on a _FRIDAY_? Like in the-

He notices a girl by a truck that was unpacking boxes.

_UN…believable._

This was a little ironic for a guy like him to "predict" something that can actually turn out to be true, but _hey_. The sooner the better. _I hope, _he thought to himself. He braces himself, takes a minute, and then walks towards the truck. He walks to the side of the truck where the girl was on the opposite side. He first wanted to calm down first, and reminds himself, "_its okay. You're overreacting on this. She won't hurt you. She won't do anything bad_."

"UGH!"

He blinks as he heard on the other side, where he can hear the girl straining of what could possibly heavy for someone, maybe, short like her?

"NGH!"

It sounds a little…difficult for the girl-

"NGH!"

To be there by herself, straining-

"OOF!"

Maybe…hurting herself?

"UGH! God! These loads are heavy…"

Well. That was all he needed to hear.

He slowly walks around and peers over on the other side to peek over to see the back side of the girl. She seems to be wearing a short, black, leather jacket. She was wearing leggings with holes, and underneath that legging was another layer of blue leggings. And jogging shoes. She also had short hair. She turns around and sees Tadashi starring at her. She arches her eyebrows.

"Looking for something?" she asked him annoyed. "What are you doing here at this time?"

He blinked. "Me?" he asked.

She glares at him. "Well, yeah? There's no one else here except me, you and Bob."

"B-Bob?" he stammered.

"The driver." she replied as she pops her gum in between her teeth. It sounds rather like a snap than a pop.

Her face was…pretty. She had purple eye shadow with makeup, pink lip gloss, and a purple streak on one of the strands of her hair that was across her face. She suddenly snaps her fingers in his face that broke the spell of …starring.

"Hello? Gawk much? Go away." She turns away on her heel and looks down at the box.

He blinked again. "Um, I'm-I'm actually here to give you the tour."

She looks up and turns back to him. "Oh," she said flatly. She looks at him and crosses her arms.

He looked down, not wanting to see the angry expression on her face any longer. "Err, what's-what's your name." He winces, feeling embarrassed.

She nodded slowly. "What's what's my name…"she repeated.

He looks up. "I'm uh-"

"Don't ask for anything else, I don't like giving people information about me or anything personal." she blows her gum into a bubble and pulls it in and pops it in between her teeth again. "I'm not a people-person as you can see."

_Yep._ "Wait, even just asking _your_ name is personal?" She nods. "Well, then just let me introduce myself. I'm-" She puts her hand up. "I don't care. Don't wanna know, Y'know?" She leans against the truck.

"I'm Tadashi Hamada!" He chirped, even though she would get annoyed. He gives her a nervous smile, as the girl looks up and gives him an icy stare. She shrugs and turns on her heels. "Help me."

She lifts up a box, but it was so big, she couldn't see in front of herself. Tadashi looks down and sees her legs starting to shake. They were shaking so much, every move her knees would hit each other. He was going to take the box out of her hands, but then she just dropped it in front of her two feet. He flinched back as the box hit the ground. "Be careful." he mumbled to her. He looked at her face expression. She looked tired.

Wait. That's not make-up. There are bags underneath her eyes. Was she-

"I said _HELP_ me, what were you doing? Staring more?" she asked him in an irritated tone as she crosses her arms again. "I'm not interesting."

He gulped saying the first thing that popped into his head. "I can read you like a book." He picked up the box blushing a little. When he picked up the box, over the box he can see the girl looking up at him. Like as if she just saw that just really catches her attention. She was starring at him with big (curious) eyes, like if she was so shocked that she can only stare.

He smiled. "Where do you think your lab is?" He was kind of enjoying her face expression until she looked away, turning on her heel again. "Um, on the third floor." Her tone didn't have as much anger as she had before.

Tadashi walked towards to the entrance door with the box in his arms. "Come. Open the door for me and I'll show you where your lab is."

"But you don't know where my assigned lab is."

"Well, if your lab is on the third floor, then you would be sharing a big room with other robotic enthusiasts and such." he explained to her. He nods his head towards the door as she walks to the door and opens it for him. "Thanks now come on. I'll show you."

* * *

Once they enters the lab, Honey Lemon was going around the room with a big, black ball (which Tadashi keeps on forgetting what it was called because she was talking so fast.) and places it in a little hole to keep the ball in place. She looks up and gives him a big, warm smile. "Hi Tada-" She gasps. "OH MY GOODNESS!"

She runs towards the new girl and wraps her arms around her. The girl was so shocked.

Tadashi and the new student said Honey Lemon's name at the same time, but one said her nickname while the other said her real name.

"Honey le-" "Aiko."

After Honey Lemon hugged the girl, Tadashi and her stared at each other with their eyebrows arched again.

"Honey Lemon?" she asked him.

"Aiko?" Tadashi asked her, but then he smiled and snapped his fingers. "OH, you're calling her by her real name (1)!" he exclaimed.

"I don't see where you get Honey Lemon from Aiko." She looks at Honey Lemon. "You know this guy?"

Tadashi looked at Honey Lemon. "You know her?"

Honey Lemon looked up and shrugged with a beaming face. "Yeah, I know you both! Hey, a girl can have more than one friend!" she walked towards her big ball as Tadashi and _her_ walked behind.

"I understand that you've might've met this guy, crashing into him in the college and stuff, but-"she began but than Tadashi cut her off. "But how did you meet her?"

Honey Lemon faced them with a smile still stuck on her face. "_Guys_, don't' be so anxious about this. Allow me to explain. I met _her_… (She knows that the student doesn't like Honey Lemon mentioning her name to 'strangers'.) When I was little. So we became the cutest best friends in the world and all! Until-"

She does a dramatic sigh. "-she LEFT ME! But I visited her in the weekends sometime ever since! It's been going on for quite a while." She laughs as she turned her back on them.

The two students were standing there abandon, until-

"What happened to the box you were holding earlier?"

Tadashi looked down at his empty arms. _Yeah, where DID it go?_

He tapped his chin to think. Then he makes a goofy face at her and said, "It suddenly DISAPPEAR-"

She cut him off by slapping him across his face. "Don't you _ever_ make that idiotic face at me? EVER again!"

* * *

It took an hour, but all of the boxes were taken to her corner of the lab (There really is no door there, huh?). There was about 30 boxes they have taken up there. Although, she felt a little pathetic pushing the box into the elevator and pushing it though the hallways, maybe throughout campus! But this wasn't her idea, it was Tadashi's. And he promised not to laugh when's she's pushing the box on the floor. Well, she said swear but there can be an exception. Tadashi tried really hard not to laugh. He was holding his breath, he was staring to turn red. But once in a while, when she's not in the room, he would snicker.

Once they were done, the new student (We have to get to a point when she reveals her name or something!) slouched on her spinning chair. Tadashi slouches against the wall

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! I'm so beat. I'm also glad that we're done." she moans, stretching her limbs. She suddenly stands up and cracks her knuckles. "And now I gotta take care of my business." She walks out of the lab as Tadashi shook his head, not wanting to know exactly what she meant by "Taking care of business".

He turns his head as he glances at a desk with stapled papers. _Hm? What's that? Probably her…résumé !_

He walks towards the folded papers. _Finally, a name! _He reaches out his hands to grab it until-

"HEEEEEEY!"

He turns around alerted, afraid that _she_ would scream at him. Except, that it wasn't a _she_, it was _Fred_. Just Fred.

He sighs, relieved as he let his shoulders relax. "What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanna say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He points at him as he jumps with his legs open and a wide smile.

"But my birthday isn't until 3 months."

"Oh." He frowned as he put his legs back together and put his arms down and exit's the room. "NEVERMIND!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Tadashi turns back to the résumé-

"Hey!"

He turns back again fearfully, but then sighs again. Fred.

"Are you sure it's not your Birthday?" he asked with a goofy smile as he pointed at him.

Tadashi gave him a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay.' Fred exit's the room again.

Tadashi turns back at the résumé, and flipped the first page-

"HEEY!"

Tadashi wasn't falling for it this time. "Fred!"

Fred was smiling again. "Are you sure, sure, _sure_!?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

"OKAY! Wink wink my friend!" he said like as if he was lying as he winks at him.

Tadashi was getting annoyed. "Y'know what? Say Happy Birthday to Francesca!" But he didn't knew a Francesca. Nether did Fred.

"OKAAY!" He runs into the hallway. But Tadashi waited for him to come back, he was tired of turning back. And like he had predicted, Fred came back with an uncomfortable look on his face. Tadashi groaned as he rolled his eyes. "WHAT?" he asked in a unkind tone.

"Who's Fran-"

"I don't know! FIND ONE!" He roared as Fred scattered out of the lab like a fleeing rat.

_That should keep him busy. _he. He walked back to the résumé and looked at the first page._ San Fransokyo Institute of Technology blah blah blah…Skill; engineering? Interesting. 17? Did she flunk or something? Hmmmm…where's her name?_

It wasn't until he got to the bottom and found her name;

_Leiko Tanaka? I've heard that before! I did, I…I don't remember. Think, Dashy think!_

He winces as he try to hack a single thing about _Leiko Tanaka_.

_When did I heard it, when did I heard it, when did I heard it…_

He opens his eyes as the memory comes to him like a whack on his head.

"_Yes, you do! And like it or not, I'm gonna be your best friend !"_

"_Leiko Tanaka."_

"_Tadashi Hamada!"_

_Leiko Tanaka._

Leiko Tanaka.

Leiko.

Tadashi blinked. He looked back at the form. Then, he heard a voice that made him shivered,

"Hey."

This time, when he turned around it was…_her_! Leiko Tanaka! He stared at her, he was shocked but she didn't notice. "There was a kid in the halls that asked if my name was Francesca. I was like, 'What? Who do you think I am?" She looks up at the ceiling and shrugs with a confused expression. As she was talking, Tadashi was nodding as he listened to her voice.

Tadashi needed a way to get a better look on her face. Then he had an idea.

"Hey," he said to her sheepishly as she sat down on her wheelie chair. "Um, I think your make up is getting…messed up?"

She frowns. "All of it?" She asked curiously. He nodded like crazy. He extends her hands out in front of him. "Tissue." Tadashi was shocked that she knew he had a tissue. "How did you know I had a tissue?" he asked as he reaches into his back pocket and took out a tissue.

She shrugs. "Don't all dorks have one?"

He rolls his eyes at her insult as he hands her one. She walks towards a sink and rinses her tissue. Tadashi waits patiently. She came back rather quick. And he gasps as she looks at him with her face with no make up.

The make-up was disguising herself so that he wouldn't have realize that earlier. Huh, it really is amazing what make-up can do.

He makes silent gasp and felt the air trapped inside his lungs.

"Well? Is it all off?"

He stared more.

"What?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry to leave you off here, but hey; I felt like the story was getting too long **_**and **_**this isn't much of a cliffhanger.**

**Anyway, one simple note;**

**(1) yup. Just her real name, but not from the **_**movie**_** but from the manga. She looks so different. I was like, "What. Happened. To. Honey Lemon."**

**But stay tune! (One more chapter to go!) Cos there's more coming right at ya! (If this catchphrase annoys anybody, let me know.)**


	2. It's Me!

**Awesome! So, my story was accepted to a community! Cool, cool. It's actually pretty great! And followers, 3. Okay, this a good start.**

**Anyway, let me just let you guys know because this may have been a little confusing at the end. So here's a spoiler that you may want to know (If not, go down until you see enjoy);**

** Later in the story, you will realize that the big gap between Tadashi and GoGo is that**

** GoGo's stepfather had to move because he had a promotion when they were little.**

**So yeah. I know I made this up! But hey, I'm a fan fiction member and I do my best to make things interesting!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well? Is it all off?"

He stared more.

"What?" she asked more in a more irritated tone.

He was shocked. He felt his face heating up. He tilts his head. _Does she remember me? Do I look familiar to her? _He clears his throat. "Um, yeah it-it is…" he replied, he felt like the oxygen just became thinner and harder for him to breath. Because it was so hard to believe.

She rolls her eyes at him and turns on her heel. "Whatever," she replies as she pops her gum again and began to walk towards to the door. "On with this stupid tour." she said over her shoulder as she leaned on the doorframe and waits for him to catch up.

He walked up behind her and says in a disappointed tone, "We shall."

* * *

"Our next stop, we'll be going to the auditorium and then the Cafeteria will be our wrap up for today." he says as they go down the staircase. Tadashi looks behind. Leiko had stopped.

"There's an echo." she says as she stands still.

He turns his whole entire body and looked up at Leiko who was a couple of steps up. He raises an eyebrow. The corner of her lip began to curl into a smirk.

"HEEEEY! YOOOO!" She screams with her hands cupped around her mouth. Her words bounced off the metal walls and her voice was booming off of every word. "YOUUUUUU ARRRRE AAAAAAAA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD!"

She was practically out of breath when she was shouting nerd but she busted out laughing leaning against the wall with her arms around her stomach. Even though Tadashi was a little insulted by the last part he lets out a chuckle and turns.

"C'mon, let's get there quick." he said calmly as he went down a few steps. He looks back again.

"NOOOOOO!" she yells.

"Why not?"

She taps her chin. "YOU'RE BORING!"

"OH YEEEEEAAAH?!" he shouts at her with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"YEEEAAH!" she replies with a high pitch voice. He smiles.

"OH YEEAAH?!"

"YEEAAH!"

"OH YEEAAH?!"

"YEEAAH!"

"OH YEEAAH-"

He was cut off with a teacher who was going up the staircase. "Cut this out right now! You guys should in your class." she scowled at Tadashi as Tadashi was automatically flipped from happy to frighten.

"I'm was actually um, giving her a tour." he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Oh yeah?" she scowled in a meaner tone as she continued going the stairs. The two college students weren't speaking until they heard a big boom of the door slamming shut. Afterwards, Leiko went down the stairs with Tadashi, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks her as they reached the door.

She shrugs. "I guess I'm smiling because of that weird expression you gave the teacher when you were scared." He open the door.

"Um, I have some friends that sit with me in the Cafeteria so, I ask you…if…" he stared down at his feet as his stomach twists, it was an embarrassing feeling and he doesn't work as well as he does with this "stuttering feeling".

"Okay." she replies flatly.

He looks up surprised. "What…how did you-"

"I can read you like and _open book_."

His face turns red. "Eh?"

She smirks as she walks out. "And your fly is open."

"HUH!?"

* * *

The auditorium didn't take so long to go, after they went there the two students went to the Cafeteria.

They both bought lunch as they reach to a table that Leiko recognizes two people- "Honey Lemon" and-

She stopped again. Tadashi turned around again knowing that she would stop, because she is a _anti-social _person-or a "_anti-social "._ When he's around her, she is not what people expected. Well, yeah, she can be obnoxious sometimes about almost everything-but still.

Just now she was acting childish. _And it sure was cute_\- Tadashi mentally slaps himself out of that random thought.

"What's wrong?" he asks her.

She nods at Fred. "That punk," she said in an aggravated tone. "I'm not gonna tell you much, but I've met him before. In my old school, he was the 'Class Clown'. Ugh, this guy was just plain stupid with everything." She pinches the bridge of her nose and shuts her eyes close. "Is this guy seriously your friend?"

For a split second, he was going to lie, but he couldn't.

"Um…yes, yes he is." he said sheepishly.

She looks up and furrows her brows. "Then is it okay if I sit over there…" She turns on her heel (Is that the only way she can turn?) the opposite direction but then Tadashi grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

He sighs. "No, it's okay. I want you to sit with us. I don't want to lose you-" he stopped himself and sees Leiko tilting her head. His face turns pink a little.

"Um…no, you're not gonna lose me because I'm going to be on another table?" she blushes a little but furrows her eyebrows.

"Um…did you ever lived here before?" he asked. He wanted more proof if he'd really _seen_ her before.

She puts her index finger up. "Like I've said, I don't like to talk about myself."

_Dang it._

He puts his hand down. "Well, can you please sit with us? It wouldn't kill you."

She nods. "I would die a little inside."

He raises an eyebrow. "Eh, no." He gives her a smile. "_Please_!"

She shrugs. "Fine, I give in."

They walked towards the table. As they walked, Honey Lemon greets them cheerfully. "Oh! Leiko-chan and Tadashi-kun!" She stands up and bows in front of the two students. Tadashi chuckles as he bows back. Leiko just stood there.

"Hey, since when were you into greeting with more respect?" Tadashi chuckled.

"Well, actually me and Fred were talking about the latest manga he's reading, Sorera no-"

_HONEY LEMON!_

Honey Lemon turned and saw Fred's flushed as he slams his head on to the table.

Leiko recognizes the tile of the manga Honey Lemon anciently blurted. "Oh, Sorera no ginga* I thought that show was for teenage girls only. And that show is very pervertive."

Tadashi smirks. "How do _you _know if it's a _show if _she said _manga_…" Leiko gulps. "And how do you know if it's _pervertive_ as if you'd actually seen the _show_…?"

Leiko gives in. "Okay fine! I watch Sorera no ginga sometimes! (_This is what I get for not staying quiet…)_"

Tadashi snaps his fingers at her. "Who's your favorite character?" he asks quickly.

"Huh?"

He smiles as she groans.

"Um…Luxa."

Fred stands up with excitement. "I love Luxa! He agrees.

Leiko arches her eyebrows at him. "But she's a girl." Tadashi snickers.

"With awesome powers!" he exclaimed with his arms up.

She roll her eyes. "Well, I also have another favorite character."

Honey Lemon looks at Tadashi. "Who's your favorite character?" she asked. But since Leiko brought up liking another character, they both said at the same time in union-

"Ryou Karasuma."**

They looked at each other. "What?" they said in union again. Honey Lemon squeals as Fred smirks.

"How come you watch the show? What, do you watch it too?" she asked him a little weirded out that they like the same character.

"I read the manga," he said in 'a-matter-of-fact' tone as he sets down his tray. Leiko does the same.

"OOOOKAY GUYS! Settle down and eat the meal." she says as she squeezes in between them.

* * *

The two students left the collage when it was late.

As they exited the entrance, Tadashi couldn't help but look at her every 5 minutes or seconds. When he looked at her, she had a troubled expression. He frowns too.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Leiko's heart started to beat a little faster as she sighs. "Um, nothing. Everything's peachy." she answers in a monotonously.

He shook his head. "No, if there's something to say, say it. If something's bothering you, say it." She looks at him. "But not in a mean way…" he winces.

But she wasn't mad. She was tired, she rubbed her eyes. "Bruh, I'm tired. I'm not even…" She sighs.

He bit his lips. He going to ask her. "Do you…do I look familiar to you?" he blurted with his heart pumping and pumping, beating out of his chest. _Nope, I can't breathe._

They stop walking as Leiko stares at the parking lot, staring into space. "Nope."

Tadashi sighs. "You didn't even look at me."

"I know."

He was starting to get frustrated, he needed answers. _Needed_. Curiosity can find answers and he was trying. "You can't just say no all the time, it's not a real answer after, like, 27 times."

She looks at him furiously. "What are you saying, _Dork_?"

He shook his head. But before he answered he looked down at the puddle. His hat might've been the reason why because he couldn't see his bangs. Maybe that would be the trick.

He looked. "In first grade, you met a kid, right?" She crossed her arms. "The kid was a boy. Cheerful, playful, helpful." She blinks. "He asked you to be his friend, but you said you didn't need a friend. But he said you were going to be anyway, right?"

Her eyes were wide. How did he know? She didn't remember that until now.

"Right?" he repeated.

She blinks.

"Afterwards, what game did she taught you?" he asked.

She scratches her head. "Um…" Tadashi eyebrows weren't furrowed anymore. Was he right? Did she remembered? Was she really going to answer a question?

"Was it…tag?" she pointed at him.

Tadashi's arms shot up. "YES! YOU REMEMBERED!" He wrapped his arms around her into a hug.

"What the-?" she pushes him away from her. "Why did you hug me?" She suddenly froze. "Eh? Wait, how did you know?"

He pointed at himself. "I'm that kid."

Her eyes were shot wide open in shock. "Oh my god…" She took a step back and winces at him. "…Hamada? Tadashi Hamada?"

He nods. "That is my name. Friend."

Her face flushed in front of him. "I…I can't believe it, I mean wow you're tall."

He chuckles as he takes off his head and puts it on Leiko's head. _He still got raven hair._

"Welcome to SFIT." he says with a warm smile.

* * *

The next day, the two collage students met up by the entrance once again. Leiko came with a less sketchy look, but still a little sketchy. She had jeans and a T-shirt with numbers on it. She had a wristband with blue and white stripes. She still had jogging shoes. A least she didn't seem so reckless.

Tadashi came a little later than last time. She seemed a little upset but he's there at least.

She smirks. "Hey, if you wanna know a little more 'bout me, here's a tip; I hate being late. I like to be early. And speed." She pops her gum and turns on her heel to the door. Tadashi smiles as he looks at her motorcycle.

"Impressive." he says as he fallows her to the collage.

* * *

**Let's stop right here again. Sorry, but I wanna put something up before I leave! Forgive me if they're out of character! Just believe me that I'm trying to make this fluffy and hilarious. And I know I said **_**one more chapter**_** but I think there needs to be more.**

**Anyway, notes!**

**(*)Galaxy of them in Japanese. Go foreign languages!**

**(**) Karasuma, a character from School Rumble. I'm sorry if I do this School Rumble thing too much.**

**Stay tune! Cos there's more comin' right at ya!**


	3. Meet me here

Tadashi led Lieko into the lab of the crowded bunch of people. Good thing this lab was "terrorized" by only his friends, it just seems better that way.

"So…how did you, you know, got into this college? Did you present anything?" he asked. Lieko looks up at him with a blank expression. "I'm just asking."

She sighs as she pulls her strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear. "Well, I was…" She looks away. "I didn't…" She walks away. To make it seem like she was not going to just walk up to a wall, she went up to Honey Lemon. "Hey, Aik-"

She was cut off when Honey Lemon puts her two fingers on her lips. "Don't call me by my real name! You're in this lab now, so just call me Honey Lemon!" she chirped. She then walked away and grabbed a flame-thrower.

Lieko squints at her annoyingly, _Honey Lemon?_ She thought to herself annoyed as she rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname. _What kind of name is that? What, does she make honey lemonade? That is terrible. Did she got it from a T.V show? Maybe… _She turns her head as she sees Honey Lemon looking down at the flame-thrower happily-

_Wait, what?!_

Honey Lemon giggles to herself, which made her seemed mischievous. Lieko took a few steps back, just to be safe. As she took her steps back, she bumped into somebody.

Tadashi. Gee, who knew the person you have met yesterday, and a long time ago too, would be creeping up behind you and maybe on purpose crashed into you like he didn't see you there? Small world, huh?

She looked up at him and saw an embarrassed expression on his face as he rubs the back of his neck. _Why do guys do that? To show that they're shy or something? This is weird._ She thought to herself as she walked back up to Honey Lemon. But then it totally slipped out of her mind that she had a flame-thrower.

"Err!" she mumbled as she stepped back again, but it was a coincidence that there happened to be a pencil on the floor. She stepped on the pencil with her heel and leaned back with had caused the pencil to suddenly slipped out of the bottom of her heel that had caused her to fall backwards.

Luckily, Tadashi was right behind her to catch her before she would hot the ground.

Unluckily, Tadashi was there to catch her.

She gasped as her face flushed. She looked and saw Tadashi looking directly down at her, smiling ear to ear. He was actually shaking, or snickering to hold in the laughter. She just looked up at him speechless. Eventually, the fifteen seconds of awkwardness stopped when Tadashi leaned her to get her back on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, letting out a small chuckle.

She covered her face. "Sure…" she murmured sheepishly. She can feel how hot her face began to heat up. The blood must've been flowing through her cheeks right now. Rushing. Her heart was rushing too, and it hurt her chest.

She turned around when all of the sudden, fire was in her face.

"Oh my god! What the-!?" she exclaimed as she bumped into Tadashi again.

Flame-thrower.

The two "so-called-friends" laughed together as Lieko speed walks out of the lab, in this case since she just walk out of there once again not deciding where to go, she just went to the girl's room.

Once they've stopped laughing, Tadashi clears his throat. "Um, what's the flame-thrower for?" he asked curiously and a little bit worried too. He'd also saw the suspicious expression on Honey Lemon's face.

She smiles and explains. Something about increasing the temperature to change the color* or something like that. But then she would suddenly get off topic and at the end of the conversation, Tadashi would wonder of how they would have got the discussion of "Flame-thrower" to "This cat this morning fell off of my roof". It's fun, and confusing.

Tadashi nodded, then turned his head finding the room almost empty. He moans. "Oi…" he mumbles.

Honey Lemon tilts her head. "What's wrong, Tadashi?"

He sighs. "Well, now that I actually have the Baymax working now I have to build it."

She nods. "Hey, where did the newbie go?"

He gives her a puzzling expression. "The what?"

"Newbie? New girl? Lieko?" She nods slowly as she goes on hoping he would catch up.

He blinks. "Um, oh yeah!" He turns around. "Where _did_ she go?"

Honey Lemon gasps as she reaches for her phone. "I'll text her." She left the volume up, so Tadashi could

actually hear her texting rapidly. "…and send!" she exclaims. Then Lieko's phone began to vibrate on a nearby table. "…oh."

Tadashi sighs. "Or maybe I can wait for her by the entrance. And if you ever see her, tell her I'm by the entrance." He walks out of the room casually with his hands in his pocket.

"Wait," she said, loud enough for him to hear her.

He sticks his head in the room. "Yeah?"

She smiles. "What do you think of her?"

He ponders for a moment, then he blushes. "Uh, well she's…" he looks down and gives a crocked smiles. "…she's great honestly." he replies sheepishly.

Honey Lemon tilts her head as he continues to walk out of the room. Then Lieko enters the lab, still blushing a little. "Hey, where's Tadashi?" she asks.

Honey Lemon shrugs. "I don't know." Lieko looks down at her feet. Honey Lemon looks at her with a smile. "Why do you ask?" she questions slowly as she leans a little.

Lieko shrugs without looking up.

"You like him!" Honey Lemon exclaims.

"WHAT!?" Lieko finally looks up with an uncomfortable expression with her face turning red.

Honey Lemon squeals. "You do, admit it!"

Lieko turns around to hid her face. "I-I don't!"

"So…you hate him?" she tilts her head as Lieko turns around with her shoulders up.

"Of course not! He's-"

"Then you like him." Honey Lemon continuing the argument.

"As a friend!" Lieko marches out of the room stubbornly. "I'm going to look for him." She mumbles.

Honey Lemon giggles as she looks back at her beakers filled with liquids. But then it hit her like a brick to tell Lieko when Tadashi was. She rushes out of the lab and looks out in the hallway. Lieko vanished as if she'd turned into dust.

* * *

Lieko pops a gums into her teeth with frustration as she marches down the stairs. _Where would that guy be?_ She sighs as she decides to go to make a call. She skims through her contacts looking for the guy's name. _Where is he?_ Then she slaps her forehead in even more frustration. _I totally forgot I never asked him for his number. _She then decides it would be good to go back upstairs to Honey Lemon.

She walks as she wonder how weird it would be for a girl to ask for a guys number. _But I need that number. How would I ask? 'Can I have your number?' Nah. Well there's no other way to ask a guy for his number!_ As soon as she got to the lab it was empty. What she haven't realize is that Honey Lemon actually left the lab to find her. Lieko grunts as she kicks a nearby trashcan, letting all of the trash get scattered across the room.

Then on the table, she spots her phone, she reads the text message and scoffs as if Honey Lemon lied. She pops her as she leaves.

* * *

Tadashi waits by the entrance as he looks down at his watch. He shook his head as he sighs. He decides to text Honey Lemon. He did so.

**Tadashi: **Did you tell her yet?

He send it and sighs to wait patiently. But Honey Lemon had fast thumbs, so she'd answered within the 5 seconds.

**Honey Lemon:** I had her but forgot 2 tell her : ( sorry

Tadashi sighs as he leans against the wall. He rubs the back of his neck and was thinking for a second. Then, the answer seemed simple. He texts Honey Lemon saying:

**Tadashi: **GIVE ME HER #

But once he'd send it, he noticed that it was all in caps, which made him blush a little. _Wow, what have I done? I look desperate! _His phone vibrates.

**Honey Lemon:** …

He sighs, then another text came.

**Honey Lemon: **OK calm down

He shook his head as the next text message revealed her phone number. He copies it down on scratch paper and rewrites it in his contacts. Once he was done, Honey Lemon replies:

**Honey Lemon:** AHEM u r welcome?

He replies back:

**Tadashi:** Oops yea thank you : )

Then Tadashi finally smiles as he calls Lieko.

* * *

Lieko's phone vibrated, she looks at her phone but it only showed an unknown caller. _Probably a prank call, _she thought as she rolls her eyes and declines the call.

* * *

_Call declined, leave a voice message._ his phone says.

"What? Unbelievable!" he calls again.

* * *

This was the 5th time Lieko's phone vibrated. She started to became angry and finally answers the phone.

"WHAT!?" she shouts onto the phone.

"…Lieko?" it replied.

She didn't recognize the voice over the phone. "How do you know who I am? Who is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Ummmm, no?"

"Well, listen bub, I don't play games and you decided to call at the wrong time!"

"Well-"

She lets out a mocking laughter. "Oh, like the inferno am I gonna let you-"

"I'm not whatever you think I am, I-"

She grunts as she kicks the wall, since there was no trashcan nearby. "Then who are you?" She spits out her gum to the floor.

The caller hesitates. "I'm Tadashi Hamada, your guide?"

Her eyes widen as her face flushed. "Oh my God."

"Yep, it's me."

She sighs, "okay that was bad."

"Very." his voice sounded motionless.

She gulps. "Uh…I was…going to ask you for your number once I find you." Her voice sounded like it had guilt.

He chuckles over the phone. "Oh, um well Honey gave me the number."

Her heart felt like a it dropped. "Who?"

"Um, Honey Lemon."

She sighs of relief. "Oh, right."

"I'm by the entrance, wanna come with me?"

She blushes and smiles a little. "Yeah, I'm…I'm coming with you."

"Alright good. See you there."

"Same here, bye."

"Bye."

She sighs finally with peace in her heart as she adds Tadashi to her contacts.

* * *

**Hey guys! I was rushing to add another chapter, I had fun writing this one. I think this was the cutest story I've written.**

**Well, I've been busy lately because my BFF is moving tomorrow away from me *cries* it's so sad. So, I made her a poster with pictures and such so that she won't forget me and the gang! *cries* Sorry, a little bit emotional right now.**

**It's tough.**

***sighs* notes before I go:**

*** Pink? Yes.**

**Stay tune! 'Cause there's more coming right at ya!**


	4. Wild Ride

Tadashi waited patiently by the entrance, tapping his foot rhythmically. He closed his eyes as he leans back against the wall. He can feel the peacefulness covers him and surrounds him.

"Boo."

"Gah-ha!" he yelled suddenly, not knowing how to react when a person's nail slides down his neck and he gets startle and fall-even though he was sitting down.

Lieko chuckles. "Don't you ever do that again! That's…that's _creepy_!" Tadashi exclaims a little annoyed.

Lieko pops her gum. "So…what was the reason you brought me here?" she asks with a bored tone. "More tour stuff? Campus stuff?'

"How about special event stuff?" he asks.

She looks up at him. "Oh, something's coming up soon?"

"Today actually," he replies a little sheepishly this time. "There is a cherry blossom, or the Sakura as us Japanese people like to call it, that is taking place today."

Lieko blinks.

"I'm kinda sick and tired of taking my brother there…"

She's clueless.

"…It's a beautiful event…"

She shook her head. "So? Is it an event for students to atten-"

He slaps his forehead. "No! It's a tradition! I want you to come with me!" Now that he'd said it, he felt embarrassed as his face flushes.

She chuckles. "I _know_ what the Sakura is, Tadashi. I've lived here half my life. I was playing with your feelings."

Tadashi furrows his brows as he cocks his head at the petite woman. "You can't just play with me like that."

Lieko smirks. "I just did." she replies playfully as she turns on her heel but shocked to see her motorcycle in the parking area. Only a moped. Then she remembers that she took the bus today instead of her motorcycle. She groans as she recalls the idiotic decision.

"What's wrong?" Tadashi says as he met her gaze.

She slaps her forehead. "I took the bus today, and my freaking motorcycle isn't there. I guess I won't be attending this 'Sakura' festival."

She turns to leave but then her forearm was caught by the grip of her friend, which had stopped her from going. She looks at him as he smiles. "We can take my moped."

Lieko's eyes widen as she looks back the stranded, pathetic moped. "The _who now_?"

Tadashi releases her as he led her to his possession. "My beautiful moped. We've been through a lot lately." He smiles at it.

"Been through a lot? I could tell. She's so broken, I think she wants to break up with you! HA!" She laughs hysterically as Tadashi's smile withered quickly. "I thought you were better than this!"

As soon as her laughter died down, he settles on to the vehicle and looks up at her. "Well?"

She blinks. "What? You think I'm going on _that_ thing? I don't even have a helme-"

Tadashi hands her one quickly as he looks up ahead sternly as if he was a daring racer, ready to leave all the others in dust. "Hop on!"

Lieko ruins the moment as she spat-

"You got to be kidding me."*

Tadashi turns his whole body watching Lieko scoffing at a unpleasant ride. "This is what kiddies ride-a scooter."

Tadashi raises an eyebrow. "Uh huh? So?"

She sighs dramatically as she plops herself onto the moped with the helmet on. "Yippee." she cheers sarcastically.

* * *

Tadashi, not wanting a long lost friend know that he was the slow poke she knew, wanted to stir up a few things to change that image. He at first went on a slow, casual speed. But then when the roadway clear-and Lieko almost fell asleep on his back- he revs down the hill as sounds of _vrrrr _startled Lieko as she perks up.

He was actually going fast. Maybe too fast. If Lieko looks over his shoulder, she could see that Tadashi was going 80mph. That was scary, she could at least go maybe 45 or 50 once in while -considering an incident- but _this_ guy, he must be going crazy.

She punches his back screaming, "Slow DOWN YOU _MANIAC_!"

Tadashi arches a brow. "What was that? I thought you said-"

"SLOW DOWN!" She points up ahead as they both reaches a light with two red lights blaring so hard it hurts. Without thinking that a brake exists, Tadashi swerved his vehicle and began driving on the left lane.

"Great job, idiot!" she scolds as she tightens her grip and wraps herself around Tadashi even more. She was angry-yet scared. "G-Go on the right side." she began to stammer.

Tadashi notices that Lieko tighten her grip and began to stammer, he thought maybe it was a sign to slow down. "Are you-?"

"TRUCK!" she yells as she once again points ahead. A truck was heading towards them as it was honking loudly.

Tadashi once again swerved to the right side and yells over his shoulder an apology. Without noticing, Tadashi went straight when it was red.

Lieko rolls her eyes. "Great, you've broken 4 laws this evening! Going over the speed limit, passing on a red light, and driving on the wrong lane!"

Tadashi again raises an eyebrow. "Then what's the forth one?"

"Being an idiot."

Tadashi gives a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny."

It wasn't long until Lieko notices flashing lights behind them. "Uh…Tadashi?" she asked warily.

"Don't you mean 'Idiot'?" Tadashi he asks sarcastically.

Lieko hits his back. "No, didn't you notice anything _behind _you?"

Tadashi became suspicious. "Why do you…" He looks at his mirrors and recognizes the flashing lights. He began to panic. "What!? Is that the police!?" he exclaimed nearly jumping off of the vehicle.

Lieko stroke her chin and looked up at the clouds. "Hmm, let me think, who else would-" she began with sarcastic tone but then was interrupted by Tadashi.

"Then don't think!" he spat.

Lieko rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. The cop only wants to stop you because you're going over the speed limit. Now, the pull over." she said finally soothingly.

"Pull." he repeated, but instead he kept going.

Lieko furrows her eyebrows. "The brakes. Pull the brakes."

"Brakes brakes brakes-brake something?" Now he is losing it under pressure. By the fact he id what people consider a "Goody Two shoes", of course he would be freaking out under great pressure of getting his first ticket.

Lieko moans as she kneels on speeding moped, leans forward, and extends her arms to rake control of the moped. He was surprised to see her so close to his face but she wasn't noticing how close she was.

"Fine! If you are so afraid of a stupid ticket, then we'll lose him." She said to him in an annoyed tone. "I stir, you rev. OK? OK!" she yells not letting the poor friend not answering.

"I-bu-but I can't-_WOAH_!" his exclaim was due to Lieko's reckless turn that nearly made him fall out of the fast moving moped. Even though she had her hands on the handle, he still held on at least not to fall off.

Then, they had suddenly stopped. Lieko slaps her forehead as the police behind them turned on the wailing siren. "Dang it, did we run out of gas!?"

"No," Tadashi replied plainly. "Red light."

Lieko looks up as she growls at the red light. " THERE ARE NO RED LIGHT IN A CAR CHASE ! GO!"

Whispering an apology to his parents in heaven, he obeys her command. Leiko looks back at the police and notices a cop that she recalled. It was Karl. Karl McNairy. This guy was always there to catch her back then when she was a teen, he always had. She was fast-but _he_ was faster. Underneath his sunglasses, she could tell that this guy was winking at her.

She growls as she commands Tadashi to pull the lever, and he did.

* * *

And every once in a while by now, all Tadashi hears is-

"Go!"

"Go go go!"

"Can this thing go any faster!? GO!"

One time Tadashi would interrupt and say, "Is that all you can say? Go?"

Lieko rolls her eyes and snaps back, "Just go along with it." She repeatedly turns around and break a cold sweat, knowing that McNairy will win this time. Then, it's Bye-bye San Fransokyo and Hello Jail mate. She finally lets go of the handle that stirs the moped and sits down and tighten her grip around his torso. She knows that her life will just be filled with stress and no happiness.

Tadashi notices that Lieko rests her head on his back and hear Lieko sniffling. "…Are you crying?" he asked shocked.

"I'm going to jail…" she whimpers. "And then my step father will know and pick me and-and take me back to Korea and make me marry his nephew…" She wipes her tears. "He doesn't know where I am but they'll call…"

Tadashi felt like he was hit by a brick. She doesn't say much, but this was the time she was actually sensitive. He hesitated to say something. "…I didn't know you went through… such things." he finally replied soothingly.

She nods again. "I've already gotten, like, 7 tickets or something for going over the speed limit."

Tadashi was confused. "But shouldn't you be arrested by now?"

She shrugs. "I always got away with it. But I was lucky."

Tadashi didn't realize that he would help a criminal in his life. But it was his friend. He just got her and didn't want to lose her again. Then he furrows his brows and tighten his grip on the handle. "Don't worry." he whispers as he revs and makes a slick swerve. He was already scared because he'd reached to 90mph.

On the side of the left lane was a constructing sight and there was an obstacle that looked like a ramp. A crazy idea went in mind and went straight for it-even though the workers were shouting at him to stop.

"Did you ever wanted to fly?" he spoke up in an exciting tone.

Lieko was confused and suspicious. "Why? What's going-" She looks ahead and already they were 5 feet away from the ramp. "Tadashi! Do you know what you're doin-?"

They were sent flying over cars on the left lane for about a good 7-9 seconds, they were pretty high. The one who was driving was screaming on the top of his lungs while the other one was cracking up behind him-even though she was the one who was worrying about what he was doing.

Eventually, they landed-surprisingly- safely on both wheels, they bounced off a little but they were pretty happy they were safe. And it was surprising up ahead was an empty road. The two friends whoops as the one on the back hugs him tightly.

Lieko looked back and saw that behind them-was nothing! It was a miracle that they've lost the police.

Lieko gasps as she fist pumps the air. "We've lost him!"

Tadashi smiled looking back at her. "Really!?"

She smiled back at him brightly. "Yeah, thank you _so much _Tada-!"

She was interrupted in her mid sentence when Tadashi completely forgot that he was driving on the left lane and was driving really fast that he hit the curb and the two went straight flying in mid air into the park. While in mid air, Tadashi quickly puts his arms around her torso to break her fall. And it did. When they both fell.

They hit hard into the cutted grass. Lieko had her eyes tightly shut while they were flying-and didn't notice Tadashi. But once she opened them, she could see the grass. She looked up and she saw the pink clouds that she'd always thought looked like cotton candy.

She released herself from his arms- still not noticing he was somewhat hugging her-and stood up inhaling fresh air. "Alive. ALIVE!" she exclaimed to the clouds with her arms wide open.

"Tadashi, we've hit hard but we're-" she turned around excitedly but then saw Tadashi on the floor-motionless.

She tilted her head as she walked up to him slowly. "Ta…Tadashi?" she asked slowly. _Did he fainted? He's unconscious…Or is he playing a trick?_ she thought hopefully. Her eyes were caught by the sight of tear sleeve. _Oh come on he didn't hit that hard…_

She kneeled down next to him.

"Tadashi?"

He didn't answer.

"Yo, are you okay?"

_Is he unconscious because he took a hard hit?_ Then in her mind, she replayed the car chase scene. _Maybe, he had a heart attack!?_ She looked at him fearfully. She shook him. "Tadashi." She shook him harder.

"Tadashi!" He didn't replied. She stopped as she left out a sad sigh.

"No…Tadashi, please tell me you're…faking." It was no use. She began to tear up a little so she wiped her teary eye. "I'm sorry…I'm a fool, _I'm_ the idiot."

She hesitated, she ran her fingers though his raven hair. Then she quickly pulled it back.

"You were the only one who cared. You were amazing…to me." then she caught something that relly threw her off.

Tadashi was beginning to _smile_!? He open his eyes and began to laugh hysterically. "Ha HAAA hahahahahahahahaha!"

Lieko was shock, speechless and most of all embarrassed. She stood up as her face flushes and glared at him. "What the hel- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he laughs as he stood up.

Lieko blinks furiously. "Yeah! And I can't believe you would do that!"

"Mmm, I just did!"

"Unbelievable."

"Why were you petting me-" he interrupted himself as he starts laughing all over again.

Lieko growls. Tadashi puts his hands up as if surrendering. "okay, okay. I'll-ha ha- I'll stop." He clears his throat as he looks at the moped. He walks up to the curb as Lieko walks with him embarrassed still.

Tadashi lifted the moped as he settled it to lean against the tree to examine it. So, far no harm done.

Tadashi sighs happily as he stood next to Lieko. "See, no harm done. You don't have _so much _to be sorry about." he says, repeating the same words Lieko said earlier. Lieko covers her face to not show her embarrassment.

But just as he said that, a mirror fell off. Tadashi's smile quickly withers as he bit his lip and looks at Lieko, who is wincing at the moped.

He nods. "You'll be paying for that."

She looks at him wildly. "What!?" She taps her bottom lip as she looks at him into his eyes. "How about the festival?"

Tadashi raises a brow. "You were coming anyway."

"No, I didn't say yes." She smirks as she sees that the nerd has been played.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that if I go with you and you could take care of that by, uh…" she gestures at the moped with no words. "Um, putting duck tape as I _not_ pay for it. Deal?" She gives him a fake smile.

Tadashi, knowing that it was a fake smile, smiles back. "Deal." He puts out his hand towards Lieko as she took it and shook it.

Tadashi was smiling mischievously. "I wasn't holding it out to shake. I wanted to hold hands."

* * *

**Sorry guys to make you wait so long! I almost forgot this story but this is cute and I don't understand why or how I've forgotten it but here it is! Thank you guys for waiting.**

***This is the moment of my cover! You like it? (Yes, that's what the cover says!)**

**So stay tune, 'Cause there's more comin' right at ya!**


	5. I'm sorry

**Story abandoned. I'm sorry.**


End file.
